MidWay-G-Matron 2525
is a Uranus Zone group of carnival park games in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. There are six different amusement park games to choose from. These games are a terrible way to gain prestige points. The prestige point awards for playing these games is low and the dollar price is high. Carnival Games Damsels in Space in pink booth Price: $500 for each Tomahawk. Throw tomahawk at space alien behind moving space women. Each alien hit earns Frank 25 prestige points. Kill all three aliens for a 1,000 prestige point environment bonus dead rising URANUS ZONE Amusement park games (4).jpg Damsels in Space in yellow booth Price: $500 for each Tomahawk Throw tomahawk at space alien behind moving space women. Each alien hit earns Frank 25 prestige points. Kill all three aliens for a 1,000 prestige point environment bonus. dead rising URANUS ZONE Amusement park games (6).jpg File:Dead rising uranus zone vending machine games (2).jpg File:Dead rising uranus zone vending machine games (3).jpg Space Sniper Price: $500 for 20 shots. Shoot aliens in a storeroom area with a gun. Each alien shot earns Frank 15 prestige points. There is no limit how often Frank can shoot the same alien. dead rising URANUS ZONE Amusement park games (5).jpg File:Dead rising uranus zone vending machine games (4).jpg File:Dead rising uranus zone vending machine games (5).jpg File:Dead rising uranus zone vending machine games.jpg Hungry Martian Price: $500 for each hunk of meat Throw hunks of meat at three one-eyed aliens, each hit is 100 PP. dead rising URANUS ZONE Amusement park games (2).jpg File:Uranus zone carnival games one eyed aliens hit by zombie hand --THROWING.PNG File:Uranus zone carnival games one eyed aliens hit by zombie hand.PNG Batter Up Price: $500 for 20 baseballs Hit alien saucers and moles with baseballs with a Metal Baseball Bat. There is also occasionally a fast moving satellite which occasionally speeds by. Hitting the alien saucer gives Frank 125 prestige points. dead rising URANUS ZONE Amusement park games (3).jpg File:Uranus zone carnival games alien saucers with bat -- BATTING.PNG File:Uranus zone carnival games alien saucers with bat -- mole and satelite.PNG |Mole and satellite File:Uranus zone carnival games alien saucers with bat.PNG Meteor Football Price: $500 for three footballs Hit all targets for a 1,000 prestige point environment bonus dead rising URANUS ZONE Amusement park games (7).jpg Molemen from Uranus :See Molemen from Uranus PP Bonuses 1000 PP each - Baseball Bat - Hit the three Spacebase ball targets.items.txt: |} 100 PP - Hunk of Meat or Green Hunk of Meat - SpaceWorm target 1000 PP - Tomahawk - Two Space rescue props - 3 times each 15 PP - Toy Spitball Gun - 3 Shooting Gallery Props 1000 PP - Toy Rocket Ship - hit Wormhole 3 times 25 PP? 1000 PP - Baseball - 3 "Sbaseball" Map Map of the area with: * Orbital Oscillation to the south. *East side (four booths): ** Hungry Martian - One-eyed alien shoot - yellow booth - bottom far south east - booth closest to Orbital Oscillation. ** Batter Up - Alien saucer batting - light blue booth - south east booth - just north of Alien shoot booth ** Damsels in Space - the only pink booth ** Meteor Football - Space rocks - light blue booth - south east booth - just north of Alien saucer batting booth *West side (two booths): ** Space Sniper - south west booth - longest booth - booth closest to Maintenance Room ** Damsels in Space - the yellow booth - closest to Galactic Glide Trivia * Although not available in the regular game, all of the game pieces can be picked up and used as a weapon in a mod. See screenshots below. * There is a amusement park shooting game from Capcom's Japanese site. * The following shooting gallery items are destroyed on contact.In items.txt, the items have DestroyOnThrownImpact = "true". see Mod:List of items. |} Gallery dead rising MidWay-G-Matron 2525.jpg File:Dead rising uranus zone tron 2525.png dead rising URANUS ZONE MidWay-G-Matron 2525.jpg dead rising URANUS ZONE Amusement park games alien one eyed green.jpg|Display. File:Uranus zone carnival games 0 oscalating saucers at entrance to carnival games.PNG|Orbital Oscillation at entrance to MidWay. File:Uranus zone carnival games.PNG File:Uranus zone carnival games 2 - see three robots blue and pink game.PNG File:Uranus zone carnival games 3 alien shoot on left rocks on right - pink up ahead.PNG Dead rising Shootinggallery prop4.jpg Dead rising Shootinggallery prop1.jpg Dead rising Shootinggallery prop2 holding.jpg Dead rising Shootinggallery prop3 holding.jpg Dead rising Spacerescueprop 2.jpg Dead rising Spacerescueprop 2 holding.jpg Dead rising Shootinggallery prop3.jpg Dead rising Spacebaseball Target1.jpg Dead rising Spacebaseball Target2 holding.jpg Video References * Source: Dan Noel, Jeremy Chan, Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Official Strategy Guide, Brady Games, (2011). Page 43. Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Locations